From the Window to the Wall
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: When a night of video games takes a different turn, defenestration occurs. (Previously post on tumblr for a one-word fic starter series I did)


Lucy didn't know what to do. It had all happened so fast. Usually, Natsu would come in her window and they'd play video games together in her living room until moving to her bedroom to play board games when her dad came home. Natsu would stay until the sun shone through Lucy's curtains. Then he would bid Lucy goodnight and leave out the window. The next day, they'd sleep in and would meet up later. This happened every Friday night. This was their cycle. This was their life. Until today.

Natsu and Lucy were sitting on the floor in her living room playing Super Smash Bros. 4. They had gone back and forth winning matches. Lucy was winning when Natsu paused the game.

"Hey! What was that for? I was clearly winning," Lucy whined. Natsu turned to look at her.

"Luce, I love you," he told her before pulling her face close and kissing her. Lucy didn't know how to respond. Her mind went blank. _Natsu just confessed his love to her_. Lucy came out of her daze as Natsu began to pull away. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him full force. They pulled back panting.

"I love you, too," Lucy told him before kissing him again. Natsu pulled Lucy into his lap.

"Hey, Luce, can we continue this in your bedroom?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"S-sure," Lucy answered shakily. Natsu stood up and carried her to her bedroom, her legs were wrapped around his middle and her arms were around his neck. He pushed her against the door to close it and kissed her slowly. Then he began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped as he began sucking on her pulse point.

"Yes?" he seductively whispered in her ear.

"Please, put me down," she said with a smirk.

"Fine," Natsu replied with an equally devilish grin. He walked them over to the bed and proceeded to drop her on it.

"Hey! You could at least be gentle with me," Lucy pouted.

"Oh, I think you like it a little rough, Luce," Natsu teased.

"I do not!"

"Oh? So you prefer a kiss like this-" he kissed her softly and sweetly-"Over a kiss like this?" He kissed her passionately. Lucy moaned against his mouth.

"That's what I thought," he winked at her. Lucy kissed him and let her arms roam under his shirt. She traced his abs with her fingers.

"Is that a hint?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm," Lucy said in her haze. Natsu smirked and stripped himself of his shirt. Lucy's eyes roamed his chest before she pushed him down and straddled him. She kissed his jaw, down his neck, down to his chest. Her hands were moving to undo the buttons of his pants before she heard a voice.

"Lucy, I don't mind you having friends over, but please, pick up after yourself," her father's voice called.

"Shit," Natsu muttered underneath her. Footsteps were getting closer to her room.

"You have to go," she whispered as she pulled Natsu up and pushed him towards her open window. Natsu had one leg over the edge before realizing he was still shirtless.

"Luce, my shirt!" he whispered. Lucy picked up his shirt and pushed it into his chest.

"Goodnight," she said before she kissed him, pushing him even more out her window. She heard the doorknob to her room turn. Her eyes went wide. She forcefully shoved Natsu, causing him to lose his balance and fall out her second story window onto the trampoline in her yard below.

"Lucy, when I call you, you could at least answer," her father said as he entered her room.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUCE," she heard Natsu call from out the window.

"What was that?" Jude asked looking around the room.

"N-nothing," Lucy stammered, "I'll go clean up the living room." Lucy cleaned up the pizza boxes and put the tv back to normal before returning to her room to find a text on her phone.

 **Natsu: So, Luce, I say next Friday we pause the video games sooner than we did tonight. I love you. Sweet dreams :***

Lucy smiled before replying.

 **Lucy: I love you, too. Sleep well, boyfriend :***


End file.
